Surveillance
by SapphireGirl93
Summary: One Shot- Roxanne joins Megamind and Minion on a stake out one afternoon, much to Minion's frustration.


**Hi there! This is a one-shot, just for the fluffy fun of it. Hope you like! By the way, I don't own Megamind, Dreamworks does (darn it!).**

The September afternoon was warm and pleasant in Metro City. Being late in the day, the city was filled with the hustle and bustle of the afternoon commute, and children coming home from school. In this neighborhood however, things were much more quiet. It was one of those forgotten parts of the city, tucked away from the busy downtown life; slightly shabby in a well worn but comfortable way.

To any pedestrian strolling down the sidewalks, Laurel Street would appear almost empty. Few of the neighbors that lived here had arrived home yet from their day at work. But along one small stretch of street, the careful and observant eye might have seen a small ripple, a tiny glimmer to break up their view of the sidewalk and the yards beyond.

Hiding within this glimmer were Megamind and Minion, parked in their invisible car and busily watching the house directly across the street from them.

Throughout Metro City there had been a recent rash of car thefts. Having no luck at catching the culprits, the MCPD turned to their new hero, hoping he would be able to round them up in record time. Megamind happily accepted their request, eager to live up to his new title of "Protector of Metro City". He quickly discovered that the suspects were almost certainly a group of unruly teenagers, one of whom lived in the house that they were watching.

"Where is the camerabot I sent to watch the back door?" Megamind inquired in an irritated tone.

"Hmm, let's see," Minion responded, busily plunking his robotic fingers across the keyboard to the computer that had been installed in the dash of the car. "Oh, found him!" He said triumphantly as he adjusted the screen so his boss could get a better view.

"What's he doing by the jarage?" Megamind asked. He was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute.

He had taken five brainbots and a camerabot along with him to help with surveillance on the unassuming house that contained the suspected car thieves, figuring that having more eyes to help watch the place would make their job easier. Now that they were here on the job, he found himself wishing he had left them back at the lair. Because they contained dog DNA, they were much like their relatives in that they were easily distracted by any little thing that caught their attention.

"It's garage, Sir. Looks like he found a wrench that someone left laying out." answered Minion.

"Ughhh! Dimwitted creations of science. They have the attention span of a grasshopper!" Megamind ranted and ran his hand down his face. He shook his head as he watched the view on the monitor of robotic tendrils reaching out to poke at a wrench that had been left outside and forgotten. It lay partially covered by leaves along the edge of the garage under a bush. "How did he even find that?"

Megamind's attention was suddenly diverted from the monitor by a giggle that bubbled up from the backseat. "You know they're just like dogs, sweetheart. What did you expect?"

Roxanne had the day off, so having nothing else to do, she had decided to join her two favorite men on their stake out. She loved riding along with Megamind and Minion on their patrols when she had the chance. Occasionally she even wrote a piece about their more exciting adventures, which the citizens loved.

Watching them at work, interacting with each other and seeing their response to the different situations they got themselves into was always entertaining. She had never known anyone who could make her laugh as much as these two did. It was one of the many things she loved about her blue boyfriend.

"I expect them to pay attention to what they're supposed to be doing. Being derived from dog DNA is no excuse. They were created by my amazing intellect, they have a standard to live up to!"

The three of them watched the monitor together as a second brainbot came from another hidden part of the backyard, curious about what was interesting his brother so much. When the first bot saw the other coming, he possessively picked up the wrench and clutched it in his claw as his counterpart reached for it. What followed was an all out tug-of-war that reminded Roxanne of two puppies playing with a squeak toy.

"Minion," Megamind uttered with all the patience he could muster as he rubbed his temples, "will you _please _reprogram the idiot brainbots to go where they're supposed to before they completely blow our cover?"

"You got it, Boss." said Minion, and immediately his metal fingers began clunking out the appropriate commands on the keys.

"Now, back to our stake out" Megamind said, and leaned over to watch the front of the house.

Roxanne watched him a moment longer, unable to contain her smile. Seeing all the quirky things that he did on a regular basis had always made her heart do flips in her chest, but watching him at work being the hero completely melted her inside. She couldn't deny that she was falling deeper and deeper for him as the days went by.

She shook her head a little and with a tiny chuckle turned her attention back to the book she had brought along to pass the time. She had learned from experience what a long and tedious endeavor it was to go along on one of their stake outs. Although she enjoyed the time she spent with Megamind when she tagged along, the only thing that could help pass the hours was a good book. Of course, there was also the option of a bit of pleasant flirting with her boyfriend, but she tried as hard as she could to refrain from this option, more often than not without success.

Minion was always annoyed when his two best friends started flirting with one another. For one thing, it was incredibly awkward for him to be in close proximity to these two when they started in pawing at each other, but especially so when they were shut up tight in the car. The second reason was that bringing Roxanne along always distracted his friend so much, Minion was left with all of the work while the other two were busy enjoying themselves.

When Roxanne settled into the backseat and opened her book with a contented sigh, Megamind stole a glance in her direction. It was nearly impossible for him to keep his attention on the house he was supposed to be watching for very long when she was sitting so cozily back there. All he could think about was how sweet she looked all curled up with the open book on her lap, and how much he would love to be sitting with her in that big backseat. _Well maybe not just sitting, I can think of a few other things I'd like to be doing with her back there. _

While he sat watching his love, he was suddenly aware that Minion had become very still. Glancing up at his fishy friend he was slightly surprised to find Minion eyeing him with a mildly disapproving look.

"What?"

"A little focus?"

"Get out of town, Minion! I'm completely focused, I was just… stretching. Staring at this house for hours on end gives me a kink in my neck, and I was just trying to work out the tight muscles." he said innocently. "Anyway, what about you? You're busy watching me instead of paying attention to the house and the positioning of the Brainbots."

When Minion heard this, all he could do was stare blankly at his friend and wonder if he actually thought that he was buying any of it. With an irritated huff, he turned back to the computer to continue to monitor the naughty brainbots, making sure they were doing what they were supposed to do.

For a few moments, Megamind watched resolutely out the window, determined to keep his attention on their quarry. But as the minutes ticked by, he found his eyes once again being drawn to the adorable brunette in the back seat.

She was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, for she was totally absorbed in her book. She was reading a thriller, her favorite genre, and was apparently in a climactic moment of the story. He watched as her brows furrowed slightly and her eyes flicked back and forth quickly across the page beneath her long lashes.

As she continued to read, she unconsciously brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair from her lovely cerulean eyes, which were beginning to widen with the suspense of the story she was immersed in. She slowly lowered her hand and pressed it lightly to her lips, a gesture that tugged at the reformed villain's heart so much, he softly let out a love sick sigh. _God, I love this woman!_

Minion continued to check the monitor and type commands, intermittently looking out the window at the house. They had already been here for over two hours, and there was not a single sign of life from inside. He was beginning to wonder if the suspects were even at home. Maybe it was time they sent the bots in a bit closer to do some reconnaissance; they were great at peeking in windows and snooping around… when they behaved themselves. _Yes, that's a good idea. _

He looked up from the screen and turned to share his plan, but stopped with his mouth open in mid breath when he saw the look on Megamind's face. Rather than watching the house, he was once again gazing at his girlfriend with heavily lidded eyes and a sappy smile, completely oblivious that anyone else was there.

With a flutter of fins and roll of his eyes, Minion turned and began to type in prompts for the bots to close in on the house without the consent of his boss. Megamind was in mush-mode, and he knew that there was very little he could do to pull his attention away from the pretty reporter ensconced in the back seat.

Watching Roxanne finally proved to be too much for Megamind. He had to engage her in just a little bit of conversation, she was too adorable for him to ignore. "You seem to be thoroughly enjoying that book you're reading. Which one is it?"

Roxanne looked up from her book, and with a slightly crooked smile that emphasized her dimple, she said enthusiastically "Yeah, it's fantastic! This one is called 'Still Life With Crows'… it's really creepy!"

Megamind couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's choice in reading material. At first it had mildly surprised him that she was drawn to such intensely suspenseful stories, but the more he thought about it, the more it just made sense. Roxanne had never been the typical silly romance novel type of girl.

Suddenly seeing this as an excuse to make his way into the backseat with her, he replied "Hmmm, I think I need to take a look at this _fantastic_ book and see what's got you so excited."

With that he nearly vaulted over the back of the seat, carelessly kicking Minion's furry shoulder as he did so. As the water in Minion's habitat sloshed from the blow, he looked back at his boss and said "Hey, I thought we were supposed to be watching the house?"

"Oh Minion, you silly simian, you! No need to get your fins in a flurry, this will only take me a moment."

_Yeah right. I knew this would happen! _Minion watched for a moment in the rear view mirror as Megamind settled in next to his girlfriend, and with a scowl he turned back to doing his job… and his besotted friend's.

Megamind took the book from Roxanne's hands and said "Let me see just how creepy this story of yours is." and with that he bent his big head forward and began reading excerpts from her story.

Roxanne watched in amusement as his expression began to change from a smirk to one of mild shock, with raised brows and widened eyes.

"This is the kind of books you've been reading? It's no wonder you never screamed for me! I can't imagine anything scaring you much if you read things like this and actually enjoy it."

Roxanne laughed at Megamind's reaction and said "It's really not that bad, and I do enjoy reading things that scare me a little. It's fun! Now, can I have my book back?"

"No, I think I need to examine this book a bit further, I'm learning a surprising amount about my lovely girlfriend right now from her choice in reading material." he said as he moved the book out of her reach.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be working here?"

"It's ok, Minion has it handled". When Minion overheard this, he narrowed his brown eyes and looked scornfully into the mirror at his thoroughly distracted boss.

"Come on, I need my book back. I'm at an important part of the story!" she complained as she reached for her book.

"All the more reason for me to hang on to it." He answered her with an impish smile, and snatched it further from her grasp.

"I think you're having a relapse of your old _e-vil _ways! You're stealing my book, now give it back."

"I don't think so," he said smoothly with a rather evil laugh.

That laugh had always sent pleasantly alluring tingles throughout her body, and hearing it right now was beginning to give her some very lovely and enticing thoughts. She pulled her knees up on to the back seat so she could sit higher and have a better reach, and shot her hands forward, catching hold of the coveted novel.

"Give it back!"

"No."

And so began an all out tug of war, not unlike the one that had been waged by the mischievous brain bots only a short while ago. They laughed and squealed as they tussled in the back seat, and in the midst of their pleasurable hormone induced skirmish, they continuously kicked and bumped the back of the driver's seat.

Before long, the original object of their friendly squabble lay forgotten on the floor as they pawed playfully at each other and giggled.

As this went on, Minion sat in the front seat and tried his best to contain his irritation. He would intermittently look up to watch them in the mirror, and with a look of utter defeat shake his little fishy body as anyone else would shake their head. The water in his dome splashed and rolled as they bumped the back of his seat. _It's like sharing the car with a couple of horny teenagers! _

It wasn't until a wayward foot flew forward and kicked the back of his habitat, making Minion's head ring from the vibration in his bowl, that he finally turned around and in an exasperated tone exclaimed, "Hey! Sir, please… can we just pull our attention away from your little wrestling match and focus on what we're _supposed_ to be doing? You two are making the whole car shake, and invisible or not, someone is going to notice that we're sitting here!"

"Oh yes, of course Minion! You're right. I'm focusing as we speak." said Megamind, and with a chuckle and a final smirk at Roxanne he turned his attention to the house across the street.

After all that close contact with her sweetheart, Roxanne wasn't ready to stop all of the fun just yet. She quietly scooted as close to her handsome boyfriend as she could, and began nuzzling her nose into his cheek next to his ear and whispered, "This isn't over, you know. You stole my book, and I want retribution."

As she said this, she traced her fingers playfully along the outline of the lightning bolt on his chest. Her close proximity combined with the feeling of her fingertips lightly brushing against him, and her lips pressing those delicious whispers next to his ear was making it impossible for him to even think about their stake out. His green eyes slid closed as a rapturous smile stretched across his lips. _She has no idea what she's doing to me! _

"Well you do have to remember who you're dealing with here. I'm the greatest villain Metrocity has ever seen, and books rank very low on the list of things I've stolen throughout the years." he teased.

Roxanne pulled back just far enough to gaze into his amazingly gorgeous eyes, poked him lightly with a fingertip on the end of his nose and softly said, "I think you mean ex-villain. And I know, there were a lot of important things you stole over the years, but I think that maybe the most important one of them all was my heart."

When Megamind heard this, his eyes opened wide with surprise and his heart raced in the joy of the moment. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, so filled with love for her he could barely breathe.

"But that's ok, you can keep it. I don't mind a bit… in fact, I kinda like it. Just make sure you take good care of it for me." she said sweetly, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You never have to worry about that, Roxanne. That's the one thing in this entire world that I treasure more than anything else. I promise it'll be safe with me," he breathed as his green eyes searched her blue ones, and with that he pulled her in for a deep, longing, passionate kiss.

That one precious kiss led to another, and another, and before long the two were heatedly grasping and wrapped around each other, making out as if it would save their lives.

Minion had noticed that things seemed to have quieted down considerably in the backseat, and was relieved at the thought that his boss was finally focusing his energy on work instead of Roxanne. He allowed himself a little smile and sighed contentedly as he monitored the screen, watching the video feed from the camerabot as it peeked in windows trying to find out if the suspects were at home.

"Sir, I think we may need to send for another camerabot. If I send the one we have up to the second floor to snoop around, we may miss something on the bottom level."

Minion waited for a moment for Megamind's response, and when nothing happened, he began to grow a bit suspicious. "Sir?"

Then he began to notice the sounds rising from the backseat. A quiet rustle of hands rubbing across clothing and mingled with heavy breaths, punctuated by the occasional soft smack of lips parting from a kiss. As these sounds registered in his ears and he began to realize the _real _reason why it had gotten so quiet in that back seat, his brows furrowed darkly over his brown eyes. With a scowl, he turned slowly and hesitantly toward the pair in the back of the car.

When he saw the two engaged in a desperate make out session, hands moving resolutely to some very intimate parts of each others' anatomy, he was humiliated and instantly began to blush… not an easy trick for a fish.

"Oh God, really? Sir, Miss Ritchi… do you have to do this now? I swear, you two are the most _awkward_ couple to be around! And what about the stake out? Do you even remember why we're here?"

Megamind and Roxanne reluctantly pulled themselves away from each other, and as they exchanged slightly sheepish glances and listened to Minion continue to rant, they began to giggle. They laughed until their sides ached, clutching each other for support while they watched the expression on their friend's face grow more irate by the minute.

As they all sat inside the invisible car, thoroughly distracted by their own emotions, they were suddenly startled by a sharp tapping at the window.

Megamind turned to look outside at the source of the disturbance, and was surprised to find a brianbot hovering by the window, eyestock craning to see his master hidden inside.

"What could he possibly want?" Megamind asked as he put down the window.

Roxanne leaned forward curiously, and listened as the bot excitedly bowged to his master. It was completely amazing to her that Megamind could understand anything that the odd little creatures said. As she watched, his expression changed from a smile to one of alarm, and then of anger.

"Minion! While you were busy messing around and not paying attention to the stake out, the suspects got away. They just left!"

"What? Why is it always my fault? If you two weren't… "

"Silence Minion! Just put it in drive, hurry or we'll loose them!"

As Minion rolled his eyes with frustration and put the car in drive, he watched the two in the back seat as they looked at each other and snickered. Roxanne seemed to be having a particularly hard time preventing herself from losing it to another fit of the giggles, and covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound of her laughter. Megamind watched her adoringly, and leaned in to touch his forehead to hers.

No matter how frustrated Minion was with this whole situation, he was unable to hold back a tiny smile as he watched them. It really did make him happy to see them falling for each other, and if he could be here to catch these little moments in their blossoming romance, it was worth it.

"What's taking you so long Minion? Stomp on it!" Megamind snapped theatrically, followed by another burst of laughter from Roxanne.

Minion sighed loudly, and with another roll of his eyes and a shake of his fishy "head" inside of his dome, he obligingly _stomped_ on the gas and sped away in hot pursuit of the bad guys, as the brainbots led the way.

**Just one more thing; I wanted to let you know that the book Roxanne is reading… ****"Still Life With Crows", is actually a real book co-written by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. If you enjoy reading thrillers (I do, they've always been my favorite, and are my go-to genre when I'm not reading about Megs and Rox), this book is a must read**. **Just like Roxanne said, it's fantastically creepy and tons of fun!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. And please review, your input makes writing so much more fun!**


End file.
